


Fairy Lights

by RaiinFaiiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, OT4, boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: Akaashi liked to imagine the fairy lights were the stars.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beta reader. But it was a nice night and I got inspired but sitting on out balcony.

Nights like this were what Akaashi lived for. The slight shift in the wind, and the sound of rain droplets every now and then on the balcony. They have not been in this apartment for very long yet, barely even a month, however, his favourite place was the balcony. They had gotten fairy lights and string them up to create almost like a string light barrier from the railing to the ceiling. It lit up the balcony just enough for him to sit there and just relax. 

He likes to imagine the lights are stars in the night sky that came and lit up their small home. 

Night like this made him think, and sometimes those thoughts weren’t always the best thoughts. These nights made him feel lonely made him feel so small in the world that he lived in. On these nights, admits the thoughts that racked his mind, he was able to relax. To just let that wind caresses his face and the cool air makes him feel comfortable in the embrace of the night. 

He knew he wasn’t alone, he was never alone. He had three amazing boyfriend who were always there for him. They were only a phone call away if they weren’t home, and from the sounds on entertainment in the living room, all he had to do was walk inside and they would be there for him. 

But sometimes…

Sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Sometimes he wanted to have these thoughts, for he always feels as if he can’t get these feelings out occasionally, they will over take him. He doesn’t want that again. He doesn’t want to feel the weight of the world on his shoulder again. He doesn’t want to feel like his decisions to be who he is is wrong. 

He doesn’t… 

Sometimes it’s hard, sometimes he can’t help it. Night like this remind him of the past. Nights like this remind him of the pain. Nights like this remind him of what he went through to get where he is now. 

Akaashi loves the fairy lights. They were a gift from Sugawara as their house warming gift. Tsukki was so happy putting them up, he couldn’t wait to start his garden on the balcony. 

Akaashi loves to imagine the fairy lights are stars. 

A knock on the door shocked Akaashi out of his thoughts, it was Bokuko. He had that on his face, the one that asked if he was okay. Akaashi answered with a small smile and a nod. Bokuto could always read him the best out of the three, and tonight Akaashi was thankful for that. Bokuro closed the blinds, and Akaashi heard him yelling at Kuroo about starting the next race in mario kart without waiting for him. A small laugh escaped Akaashi at their words, he would never trade this for the world.  
The wind returned, it was so calming. The music playing in his ears changed tones, it was softer now. 

Calmer.

It matched the weather. 

Akaashi likes to imagine the fairy lights are stars. 

He watched as a familiar car drove up and parked in its usual spot. A small smile lifted his lips as he watched Tsukki climb out of the driver seat. The youngest of the four of them and he was the busiest. Tsukki being a doctor had come in handy more times then Akaashi wanted to admit to anyone or anything. It was bound to happen when two of their boyfriends were idiots; adorable idiots, but idiots all the same.  
Tsukki’s soft voice made Akaashi finally move. He reached up and removed on of his headphones, handing it to his boyfriend as he sat next to him on the balcony. Tsukki’s head found Akaashi shoulder as he put the headphone in. The music was still calming, the wind was still blowing, it was still raining here and there. 

“Maybe this weekend we can go to the country and see the stars. I miss them,”

Akaashi smiled down at the blonde, seeing his eyes closed as he laid on his shoulder. Akaashi made a hum of approval before placing his head on top of the blondes and snuggling close. The sound of their two boyfriends excitement as they continue to play Mario Kart coming from the inside.

Akaashi likes to believe the fairy lights are stars. And sometimes, that was all he needs.


End file.
